Time Collapse
by KazekawaRyuji
Summary: Sudah tidak ada masa depan lagi. Mereka yang tersisa berusaha bertahan agar tidak lenyap di dalam waktu. Namun sebuah harapan masih tersisa. Dengan menggunakan sihir waktu, gadis itu pergi menuju masa lalu untuk memperbaiki alur waktu dan mencegah kehancuran di masa depan. Namun, apa yang ia pikirkan tidak semudah itu. Ia harus berlomba dengan waktu.


Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di depan sebuah bangunan Guild yang sangat besar. Dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut perlahan muncul seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pink yang di kuncir samping. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan juga pakaiannya terlihat compang-camping. Perlahan gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu guild dengan sempoyongan. Berasa seperti di tusuk ribuan jarum. Luka yang di alaminya itu membuat tubuhnya sulit untuk di gerakan.

Namun sebuah ke ajaiban muncul. Pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan memunculkan sosok gadis dengan rambut pirang yang di kuncir dua. Perlahan pandangan gadis itu mulai kabur dan ia melihat gadis pirang itu panik melihatnya akan pingsan dan memanggil beberapa orang untuk membantunya. Dengan wajah tersenyum gadis itu pingsan seketika.

"Aku berhasil !"

 _ **Time Collapse**_

 _Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

Di dalam Guild Fairy Tail terlihat sedang ramai. Bukan keramaian yang seperti biasanya namun orang-orang terlihat sedang ramai membicarakan sesuatu. Pasalnya seorang gadis pingsan di depan guild mereka dengan keadaan penuh luka dan juga di bahu kirinya terdapat tanda guild Fairy Tail berwarna pink dan sekarang gadis itu sedang di rawat oleh Wendy dan juga Porlyusica-san.

"Bagaimana keadaannya ?" tanya Makarov.

Wendy terlihat tengah memeriksanya dengan sihirnya namun raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Keadaannya mulai membaik. Namun luka yang di alaminya termasuk cukup parah. Luka goresan di pinggangnya terlihat sedikit dalam, sepertinya luka itu akibat terkena sayatan pedang."

Sementara itu di luar Guild. Seorang gadis dengan rambut scarlet tengah berjalan dengan membawa sebuah pedang yang amat besar di bahunya. Sepertinya benda itu merupakan cindera mata dari misi yang ia kerjakan. Saking besar dan panjangnya pedang itu, Erza terlihat sangat kewalahan membawa benda itu. Sesampainya di guild, seorang terdiam menyaksikan pedang tersebut. Bahkan Mirajane terlihat kebingungan melihat Erza mampu membawa benda sebesar itu.

Erza menghela nafasnya selepas meletakan benda tersebut. Panjangnya benda itu kira-kira 7 meter lebih dan juga beratnya benda tersebut mampu melebihi beratnya sebuah batu besar.

"Fiuhh…Akhirnya sampai juga." Ucap Erza.

"Erza ! Kenapa kau membawa benda tersebut ke guild ?." tanya Mirajane kebingungan melihat pedang yang besar tersebut.

"Oh….ini ? Aku membawanya karna pedang ini sangat unik dan juga ia punya rahasia di balik ukurannya yang besar ini." Erza menepuk-nepuk gagang pedang itu.

"Bukankah kau bisa memasukkannya ke dalam sihirmu ?."

"Memang benar. Namun pedang ini tidak bisa di masukkan ke dalam sihirku. Baru kali ini aku melihat senjata aneh seperti ini."

Erza menaruh pedang itu di pojok guild. Namun tanpa di sadari, pintu guild terbuka dengan kencang *Brakk…* dan memunculkan 2 sosok yang tak asing lagi.

"Aku pulang !" ucap Natsu dengan semangat

Tetapi, tiba-tiba ia terkejut melihat pedang yang Erza bawa.

"Pedang apa itu ? Oi Erza ! Kau bawa benda yang aneh lagi ke guild ?" ucap Natsu.

"Apa kau bilang ? Benda aneh ?" Seketika aura mematikan keluar dari dalam diri Erza dan seketika pundak Natsu dan Happy bergidik ngeri.

"Hei kalian ! Apa kalian sudah mendengar kabar terbaru ?"

Pintu ruang kesehatan tiba-tiba terbuka dan sosok Natsu, Happy, dan Erza.

"Dimana dia ?" tanya Erza.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang gadis tengah terbaring lemas di ranjang. Tubuhnya penuh dengan balutan perban. Perlahan Erza berjalan di sampingnya dan ia melihat lambang guild Fairy Tail di bahu kanannya.

"Ternyata Mirajane benar."

"Ada apa Erza ?" tanya Lucy di sebelahnya.

"Jadi kau menemukannya pingsan di depan guild ?" tanya Erza.

"Iya...saat aku tengah membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba aku melihat gadis ini berjalan menghampiriku dan seketika ia pingsan di hadapanku."

Erza sedikit berpikir. Namun tiba-tiba Natsu mencium sesuatu yang tak asing baginya. Perlahan ia berjalan menghampiri gadis itu dan mengendus baunya.

"Hei Natsu ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?" omel Lucy.

"Bau ini tak asing !"

Seketika pundak Natsu tersentak dan ia menoleh ke arah Lucy.

"Ini bau Lucy !"

"Eh…?!"

Semua yang ada di sana terkejut mendengar hal itu.

"Memang aku sedikit mencium bau Lucy-san pada tubuh gadis itu" ucap Wendy.

"Oi Lucy ! Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuh gadis ini ?" tanya Natsu.

"Eh…?! Apa yang kau katakan ? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa !"

Namun hidung Natsu kembali menangkap sesuatu. Bau yang tak asing lagi baginya, bahkan bau tersebut sangat familiar baginya.

"Ini…bauku ?"

Mereka semua kembali terkejut.

"Oi Natsu ! Apa hidungmu sedang bermasalah ya ? Tadi bau Lucy dan sekarang baumu ? Kau sedang flu ya ?" ucap Gray.

"Yang Salamander ucapkan benar ! Memang aku juga sedikit menciumnya meskipun sedikit samar-samar" ucap Gajeel.

Seketika suasana di ruangan itu menjadi ramai. Makarov yang tengah duduk di pojok ruangan itu terlihat sedikit terganggu mendengar suara ribut orang-orang yang masih tidak percaya ucapan Natsu itu.

"Oi kalian ! Bisa diam tidak ! Disini sedang ada orang yang sakit !" omel Makarov.

"Eh Kakek ! Sejak kapan kau ada disitu ?" tanya Natsu yang terkejut melihat Makarov yang tengah duduk di pojok ruangan.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka semua terkejut melihat gadis itu sedikit bergerak. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan menampakkan matanya yang berwarna coklat.

"Dimana aku ?"

Tanpa di sangka ia melihat Lucy dan Natsu yang tengah berdiri di sebelahnya dan seketika ia terkejut. Perlahan air mata mulai keluar dan mengalir di pipinya.

"Tidak mungkin ! Ini mimpikan ?" ucap Gadis itu.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil sampai disini !"

Perlahan gadis itu bangkit dan memeluk Lucy dan Natsu.

Seketika suasana menjadi tambah ramai. Lucy yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang hal jni hanya terdiam dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Sementara Natsu masih mengolah kejadian ini dalam pikirannya tersebut. Tanpa di sangka kejadian ini membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"E-E-E-E-EH…..?!"

Suasana sunyi di sebuah kota yang bisa di bilang sebuah kota mati. Kota tersebut dahulunya di kenal sebagai kota Magnolia. Namun sekarang, kota tersebut telah berubah menjadi puing-puing bebatuan.

Sesosok bayangan terlihat melintas dengan cepat di balik puing-puing bangunan dan seketika sebuah ledakan muncul. Namun ada yang aneh dengan ledakan tersebut, ledakan itu mengeluarkan sebuah aura hitam pekat. Sebuah cahaya-pun muncul dari atas langit dan sekejap daerah di sekitarnya telah hancur tanpa tersisa apapun.

Akan tetapi tidak sampai di situ. Sebuah monster hitam tiba-tiba muncul dan terlihat tengah menghisap semua sihir yang ada di sekitarnya. Dengan cepat, semua sihir mulai ia hisap namun tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti dengan mulutnya yang masih terbuka lebar. Tanpa di sadari, waktu terhenti seketika dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah pedang cahaya menusuk monster itu dan membuatnya lenyap seketika.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari dalam kesunyian kota. Perlahan sosok pria dengan rambut putih dengan poni sampingnya yang berwarna biru muncul dari balik puing-puing bangunan. Di samping pria itu juga muncul sosok pria dengan rambut spike berwarna coklat dan mengenakan sebuah bandana kuning di kepalanya.

"Ho…Ternyata kalian hebat juga !"

Kedua pria itu menatap sinis ke asal suara tersebut.

"Namun sampai disini saja perjalanan kalian, karena-"

Seekor iblis hitam muncul dari timbunan reruntuhan. Matanya yang merah menatap ke arah mereka berdua seolah ia telah siap untuk membunuh mereka berdua. Namun tiba-tiba saja 2 buah pedang telah menusuk di tubuh monster itu.

"Ka-Ka-Kalian…tak akan aku maafkan ! Arrgghhhh…"

Monster itu telah lenyap di hisap oleh cahaya kedua pedang tersebut. Perlahan pria berambut putih itu berjalan menuju kedua pedang yang tergeletak di tanah itu. Ia-pun mengambil kedua pedang itu dan melempar salah satu pedang ke arah pria berambut coklat.

"Bergegaslah ! Aku ingin mengalahkan monster itu sebelum ia pergi ke masa lalu"

"Tapi Ryuji ! Butuh 42 jam lagi sampai ia bisa mengaktifkan sihir waktunya itu. Jadi tidak usah terburu-buru !"

Pria bernama Ryuji itu menatap ke arah bulan yang tertutupi oleh awan merah. Awan tersebut membuat bulan seolah-olah berwarna merah darah. Seketika ia menggenggam tinjunya dengan erat.

"Sudahlah tidak usah memikirkan hal itu ! Yang terpenting-"

Tiba-tiba saja ia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin berbentuk bulan dari sakunya.

"Kita bisa membawa Luna kembali !"

 _ **Chapter 1: Masa Lalu….END**_

Author:

Yo minna…sudah lama juga yah tidak bikin Fanfic (Sudah 2 tahun tepatnya) dan juga maaf kalo ada kesalahan di dalam fanfic ini. Yah…maklum lah dah lama gak bikin-bikin dan terakhir-

Untuk Chapter 1nya masih sedikit pendek karena masih sibuk urusan di dunia nyata.

 **Keep R &R nya minna !**


End file.
